A viagem de Bella
by O Cisne
Summary: Com o objetivo de tornar Vênus habitavel, uma aeornave de cientistas aterram lá. No entanto, uma inesperada queda, separa Bella, Edward e Jasper são separados da tripulação. A biosfera do planeta afeta os três despertando o instinto de copular. Res.na fic
1. Sinopse

**Título:** _A viagem de Bella_

**Autora:** _Lora Leigh_

**Adaptação:** _O Cisne_

**Classificação:** _18 anos_

**Contém:** _Sexo, sexo à três, nudez, voyerismo_

**Shipper:** _Edward/Bella/Jasper_

**Resumo**

_Determinada a fazer Vênus habitável para os humanos, uma aeronave de cientistas aterra no velado planeta para trabalhar. Uma inesperada queda separa à tripulação, deixando Bella sozinha com Jasper e Edward. Estranhas coisas estão passando na biosfera, um fenômeno original, primitivo que não só afeta os organismos de Vênus, mas também a seus três habitantes humanos. A necessidade de acasalar, de ser impregnada, curva Bella, e o desejo de ser o que a impregna prepondera a ambos os homens. Jasper. Edward. Dois varões apaixonados à sua vista. Mas como com qualquer outra espécie animal, só um homem pode ser o macho alfa._


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Vênus 2245

— Que infernos é isto?

— Perdemos estabilidade, comandante. O controle de posição se foi e o radar está desligado.

— A direção se foi ao inferno. — O comandante Edward Cullen lutava contra a resistência da coluna de direção manual, suas mãos agarravam o volante enquanto brigava com a turbulência que ameaçava destroçando a pequena lançadeira.

— Estamos nos esquentando! — Gritou furiosamente o major Jasper Withlock enquanto lutava por restaurar os sistemas eletrônicos. — Controle. Controle. Daqui East Eden. Daqui East Eden. Perdemos a totalidade do sistema. Repito, perda total do sistema.

Respondeu a estática

— Não temos comunicação, comandante — ladrou Withlock enquanto a lançadeira continuava com sua queda do céu.

O ar dentro da pequena nave se estava esquentando, o suor cobria seus corpos em um intento de lhes baixar a temperatura. O comandante Cullen estava lutando com a direção, atirando do volante dentro e fora, enquanto tentava elevar o focinho e ativar o sistema de emergência.

Bella Swan estava sentada atrás do co-piloto, fortemente atada a seu assento, seus olhos permaneciam fixos no comandante que lutava contra o volante. O desespero encheu a cabine quando caíram do céu, a gravidade agarrou a nave e atirou dela com uma enorme velocidade para o planeta que lhes esperava abaixo.

—Só um pouco mais—A voz de Edward era tensa, os músculos de seus braços se avultaram tão suspensórios que rasgaram a camisa ao redor quando tentou atirar do volante para trás. —Quase estamos.

O sistema de vôo de emergência era mesmo para isso. Requeria a falha completa de todos os sistemas de bordo, o qual significava a direção. Atirar manualmente da coluna era impossível quando os sistemas eletrônicos tivessem falhado. Alguém, evidentemente, tinha cometido um engano, porque cada luz e interruptor dos consoles do piloto e do co-piloto estavam às escuras e o ar dentro da nave era cada vez mais escasso.

—Vamos!—A euforia encheu a escura voz quando a coluna se fixou em seu lugar e a energia de emergência piscou na cabine.

A lançadeira se sacudiu, dando inclinações bruscas, a força se interrompeu dramaticamente quando os estabilizadores de emergência começaram a retirar-se e se fixaram em seu lugar. A nave gemeu em protesto quando a direção trocou, lutando por elevar o focinho, para reduzir a velocidade e dirigir-se tranqüilamente à superfície mais que ser jogados sobre ela.

— Controle. Controle. Temos uma falha total do sistema. Está aí, controle? — Withlock continuava com sua chamada à estação espacial enquanto lutava por restabelecer manualmente o oxigênio e tentava que o radar voltasse a conectar-se. — Demônios, Edward, onde diabos estamos?

As nuvens que lhes cobriam estavam esclarecendo-se, mas ainda assim não havia maneira de dizer exatamente quanto se afastaram do rumo projetado. O radar se danificou e o GPS estava em silêncio.

— Estamos saindo das nuvens que nos cobriam. Merda. Temos o oceano debaixo — Edward estava lutando com a direção para trocar o rumo da nave, esperando encontrar terra. Se chocavam contra o oceano não havia esperança de recuperar as comunicações a bordo ou sua conexão com controle. A missão se considerou tão perfeitamente segura que nos pacotes de sobrevivência só se incluiu o equipamento básico.

— Estamos girando. Estamos girando — Gritou Edward quando Bella notou a mudança de direção —Temos uma pista potencial para aterrar às três em ponto. Dirijo-me para ela.

Bella não tinha nem ideia de como conseguiu lutar com o sistema manual para trocá-lo das doze às três. A lançadeira girou, embora assombrosamente, descendeu sem ajuda do sistema, com velocidade, com um pouco de sorte ao menos sobreviveriam.

—Vamos aterrar! — gritou Edward sobre o som da nave — Preparem-se e esperem o impacto.

E ricochetearam. Bella se perguntou se seus ossos se conseguiram romper quando foi arrojada uma e outra vez contra o arnês ao impactar a lançadeira contra o chão e começar a mover-se a muito alta velocidade. Edward e Jasper envolveram-se em uma larga rede de ácidos palavrões enquanto lutavam por manter a nave sob controle e pará-la enquanto ainda estivesse relativamente intacta.

— Merda! Vamos despenhar-nos! — gritou repentinamente Jasper.

Bella lutou para permanecer consciente enquanto o temor a envolvia. Não tinha pensado que podia morrer nessa missão. Supunha-se que era segura.

— Vamos chocar — Edward ainda lutava com a direção e a lançadeira gemeu, uivou, mas de novo trocou a direção. Um segundo depois, o ar pareceu explodir quando a nave se sacudiu e ricocheteou duramente contra o chão, o som do metal retorcendo-se encheu seus ouvidos.

— Merda. perdemos as asas — As asas, mas não suas vidas. A velocidade se reduziu drasticamente, o suficiente para que quando a lançadeira chocou alguns segundos mais tarde se estremecesse e se parasse em lugar de ricochetear sobre o seguinte obstáculo.

Nesse preciso momento o cinto de segurança de Bella se partiu pelo lado direito, arrojando-a com força para o outro lado. Quando ricocheteou, o choque a lançou contra a área do piloto.

Gritou pelo susto quando foi jogada para diante, sua cabeça se chocou com o respaldo do assento do piloto e a deixou inconsciente quando seu corpo voou para a tela protetora que havia diante.

Ele a agarrou. Edward teve um segundo só para advertir que Bella estava sendo arrojada excessivamente rápido nessa parte da cabine. Em um suspiro a alcançou, interrompendo seu voo, e a agarrou entre seus braços.

A força a que ia esteve perto de lhe arrancar os braços das articulações quando agarrou seu corpo e a atirou para um lado, estendendo-a sobre seu regaço antes de que sua cabeça impactasse com o escudo de amparo.

A nave estava ainda bamboleando-se, estremecendo-se. O vapor saía dos painéis sob seus pés e as faíscas voavam do console de comando ao redor deles antes que o pó terminasse de pousar.

Seu coração batia, o suor emanava de seu corpo enquanto tremia pelo esforço que lhe tinha levado manter o controle da pequena nave. Detrás dele, Jasper estava desabado em seu assento, respirando com dificuldade, embora murmurando tudo os palavrões que deveria ter aprendido durante seus anos nas Forças Aéreas. E era um vocabulário bastante amplo.

Sobre seu regaço, a pequena botânica que tinha sido forçado a aceitar na missão, estava inconsciente, seu cabelo se escapou da trança em que o mantinha e flutuava ao redor de seu corpo.

O primeiro no que pensou foi em sexo. Demônios. Tinham estado a ponto de morrer e agora que se encontravam seguros em terra, seu pau tinha engordado, todo seu corpo estava tão duro que por um tenso minuto seu único pensamento foi lhe tirar o uniforme e preencher seu sexo com o pau que surgia sob suas roupas.

A adrenalina era uma droga. E a mulher em seus braços uma debilidade; tinha-o sabido no minuto em que tinha sido atribuída a sua tripulação.

— Está viva? — Jasper estava sem respiração, ofegando, seu curto cabelo loiro gotejava de umidade quando se voltou em seu assento e lhes olhou.

Evidentemente, pensou Edward, ele não era o único com o sexo na mente. As calças de Jasper estavam tão tensas como as suas.

— Maldição. Me alegro de que esteja inconsciente — suspirou e apressadamente examinou a ferida de sua têmpora, suas constantes vitais e suas pupilas — Possível comoção cerebral. Mas, demônios, está viva.

Seu traseiro estava sobre seu pau, um tenro e tentador travesseiro de carne. Sacudiu a cabeça, amaldiçoando, não pela primeira vez, sua mais que acalorada atração pela pequena botânica. Não havia tempo para isso. Estavam em uma situação infernal e o sexo deveria ser a última de suas prioridades.

— Saiamos. Vejamos como a situação é má — Abriu seus cintos de segurança, passou seus braços pelo pequeno corpo de Bella e se levantou — Roguemos para que ao menos nos mantenhamos quentes.

* * *

N/A: E aí, o que acharam?

Deixem review pessoal, please.

Bjos


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Dois meses mais tarde

Era muito parecido com a Terra.

Isabella Swan permaneceu sob o grosso toldo da habitação que o comandante Cullen tinha montado para seu laboratório e olhou para o exuberante vale que se estendia abaixo dela. A umidade estava em seu ponto mais alto; densa e pesada ao meio dia, fazendo que tirasse a parte de acima do uniforme que normalmente levava. A ligeira camiseta cinza era muito mais fresca, mais cômoda no crescente calor. Desejou poder tirar as calças do uniforme também.

Olhou ao redor da deserta área onde tinham instalado o acampamento. Edward e Jasper estariam fora por horas, procurando nos bosques circundantes e esperando encontrar-se com outros membros das quatro equipes que entraram na atmosfera com eles semanas antes.

As alterações magnéticas do planeta não eram visíveis do espaço, mas no minuto em que tinham entrado na atmosfera todo o equipamento eletrônico se tinha quebrado. Era uma inesperada novidade, já que não tinha havido problemas com os robôs não tripulados que mandaram durante anos para obter amostras do planeta.

Ainda estava criando o caos com a equipe de comunicações. Bella tinha conseguido manter trabalhando a equipe do laboratório, embora correndo para fazer as provas diárias que requeriam a variedade de vegetação que os homens traziam. Os ensaios estavam demonstrando serem surpreendentes. Era quase idêntico à Terra. Havia ainda propriedades desconhecidas que não tinha sido capaz de identificar na vegetação, na água e, em menor grau, no oxigênio. Mas a habitabilidade parecia mais e mais prometedora. Se só o calor fosse menor…

Deixando a um lado os informe que estava escrevendo, Bella tirou as odiadas calças e as jogou sobre o respaldo da cadeira junto a sua camiseta. Que alívio. A brisa que corria pelos lados abertos da loja acariciava sua úmida carne e mandava um refrescante beijo sobre seu corpo. Várias mechas de cabelo castanho tinham escapado do descuidado rabo-de-cavalo com que o sujeitava, acariciando seus ombros, fazendo-a estremecer-se com as prazenteiras sensações.

Fez-lhe pensar em sexo. Fez-lhe pensar em Edward. Alto, ombros largos, seu corpo musculoso e capaz, converteu-se no centro de suas mais eróticas fantasias. Fantasias que nunca tinha considerado em sua aborrecida vida na Terra. Estava resultando cada vez mais duro manter a fria distância estabelecida ao princípio do treinamento.

Era óbvio que ao menos ele estava interessado nela, inclusive quando rara vez a olhava. Mas não havia mistério no modo em que suas calças se enchiam quando a olhavam, o vulto pressionava duro e exigente contra o normalmente frouxo uniforme. E pelas noites…

Seus olhos piscaram e se fecharam quando pensou nas condições nas que dormiam. Apertada entre dois homens em uma atmosfera menos que privada, na cama compartilhada que tinham criado por segurança e para criar calor nas frias noites, seu corpo úmido pela excitação e sem alívio. Não havia a privacidade requerida para masturbar-se.

Em troca, havia dois largos corpos masculinos apoiados contra ela, a odiada calidez penetrando em seu uniforme e golpeando um fogo em seu sexo que resultava duro de ignorar durante o dia e pelas noites se convertia em um inferno.

Mas os homens estavam agora fora. Eles se tinham ido, os ensaios estavam completos por esse dia, e diante dela se estendiam várias horas antes de que voltassem. Podia sentir seu sexo pulsando de calor, faminto, demandando atenção. Nunca tinha estado tão quente, tão malditamente necessitada em toda sua vida. Suas mãos passaram por cima do tecido da camiseta até seu estômago. Seus dedos criaram uma esteira de sensações quando se sentou na cadeira de metal que tinha detrás, considerando suas opções. Suas opções e a espessa nata que umedecia suas calcinhas.

Inclinou-se para trás na cadeira e olhou fixamente para a direção em que Edward e Jasper deviam retornar. Seus dedos percorreram o interior das suas coxas, sua respiração era difícil pelo desespero. Tinha visto os dois homens nus em mais de uma ocasião. Os dois estavam muito bem dotados, seus paus eram grossos e compridos, mesmo em repouso. Excitada, um tremente gemido escapou de seus lábios e seus dedos avançaram pouco a pouco sob suas calcinhas. Tinham duros e grossos pedaços de carne que podiam mais que encher seu faminto sexo. Mas Edward. Choramingou. O seu era maior que o de Mike, ao menos uma polegada, e mais grosso. Ele a encheria até transbordar, estirando-a até que gritasse.

Seus dedos dançaram sobre seus clitóris, deslizando-se para a estreita fenda entre seus lábios e deram voltas sobre a sensitiva entrada. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, seu pescoço descansou contra o metal do respaldo da cadeira quando se entregou à necessidade com que tanto tinha lutado.

Nunca tinha sido particularmente sexual, o que lhe tinha preocupado em diversas ocasiões. Seu trabalho tinha consumido seu tempo. Sua atração por Edward Cullen durante o treinamento tinha sido quase foto instantânea, mas até que lhes tinham imposto o isolamento no planeta, não tinha preenchido cada um dos minutos em que estava acordada. Agora, em tudo o que podia pensar era em ser fodida por ele. Em estender suas coxas, como fazia nesse momento, e olhar seu grosso e largo pau afundar-se nas dobras de sua carne.

Lambendo os lábios, os dedos da outra mão procuraram na mesa que tinha ao lado, até que agarrou fortemente o frio peso da mão do morteiro que usava para moer substâncias para as provas. Justamente acabava de esterilizá-lo de novo. A grosa ponta arredondada e o braço mais fino pareciam a melhor aposta para encher as doloridas profundidades de seu sexo.

Agarrou-o, atirando suas calcinhas ao reduzido montão, percorreu com o pomo ao longo de sua dolorida fenda. Estremeceu-se. Não era tão grossa como sabia que o pau de Edward podia ser, mas tinham passado anos desde que algo maior que um de seus dedos tinha invadido o portal.

Descansou a ponta arredondada na úmida entrada de seu sexo. Atrever-se-ia? É obvio que sim. Estava muito ávida por foder, tomaria o que pudesse.

Choramingou quando o vulto começou a pressionar em seu interior. Seu sexo se esticou em um agudo espasmo de prazer quando um beliscão de dor vibrou através do canal. Estava muito estreita. Tinha passado muito tempo. Sua boca se abriu quando ofegou para respirar e introduziu a mão do morteiro mais profundamente, vaiou com prazer. O grosso pomo forçou seus músculos a abrir-se, partindo-a, golpeando suas terminações nervosas que não tinham sido acariciadas em não recordava quanto tempo.

Sua outra mão levantou sua camiseta por cima de seu peito, seus dedos se cavaram sobre os duros e inchados montículos, seu indicador e seu polegar apertaram o mamilo e o beliscaram duramente. Seus quadris estiveram a ponto de sair-se da cadeira quando mergulhou o improvisado pênis profundamente em seu sexo ao mesmo tempo.

— OH, sim — Seu choroso gemido fez pedacinhos a tranqüilidade da área quando começou a mover a manga em rápidos golpes entre suas coxas. Se fodeu a si mesma profundamente, suas coxas se esticaram, retorceram-se, quando seus músculos apertaram o grosso aparelho arredondado que se cravava em seu interior.

Estava a ponto de chegar. Podia senti-lo. A espiral de calor se estava formando em seu ventre, brancas faíscas de calor vulcânico ondulavam através de seu sexo e subiram por sua espinha dorsal quando os sons dos úmidos empurrões e ofegantes gemidos a envolveram.

— Fode-me. Fode-me.— Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto imaginava Edward entre suas coxas, seu pau trabalhando dentro dela, estirando-a, fodendo-a com golpes que a faziam gritar.

A palma de sua mão se esfregou contra o clitóris. Seus dedos afundaram a manga em seu antes ajustado canal em empurrões cada vez mais rápidos até que se esticou, seu corpo se arqueou quando seu orgasmo começou a lhe rasgar o estômago, lhe destroçando cada terminação nervosa e chispando através de sua carne em raios de prazer, próximos à violência.

Seu sexo se fechou apertadamente sobre o gentil aparelho que a invadia, apertando e convulsionando-se antes que soltasse uma inundação de sucos que o cobriam e gotejavam pelos lados. Seus quadris se sacudiram várias vezes antes que a euforia, vazia, afrouxasse todo seu corpo. Seus gemidos ao terminar ecoaram no ar que lhe rodeava, ao respirar ofegando.

Não era um pau duro e quente, mas era suficiente para calar a crescente fome que atormentava seu corpo. Contentar-se-ia com isso e rogaria pelo resgate. Porque se não saía desse maldito planeta logo, lhe rogaria que a fodesse.

E sabia, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida que se Edward conseguisse colocar seu pau em seu interior, Jasper não demoraria para o seguir.

* * *

N/A: Ah qul é gente, só um review, poxa, a história nem é tão reuim assim, e eu sei que tem gente que le e não comenta.

Eu só peço um comentariozinho, só pra saber se vcs estão gostando, se eu devo continuar.

Apertem o botão verde ai embaixo

Kisses


	4. Capitulo 2

Hello, pessoal

E aí, o que estão achando, fico agradecida por ter tantos comentários no último cap, é sempre um prazer saber que vcs gastam das histórias

Gente, eu não sei se vcs perceberam, mas essa é uma fic adaptada, eu não sou dona de nada, só fiz a adaptação

Eu não disse isso la na frente, mas essa é uma shrotfic, então, logo logo, ela estara no fim

Espero que apesar disso vcs gostem da historia

Não se esqueçam de comentar

Bjos

* * *

Capítulo 2

—Isso não é trabalhar.—A voz de Jasper soava torturada enquanto permanecia na pequena elevação sobre o calor, ambos os homens apontavam com os prismáticos a Bella enquanto se masturbava até a cúpula no vale que tinham debaixo.

Os dedos dela estavam saturados de sua brilhante nata, seu pequeno monte inchado, as dobras avermelhadas da foda que se deu. A manga era obviamente menos que satisfatória, mas ela tinha feito o que devia com assombrosa eficácia. O suor cintilava sobre seu corpo, seu doce suco cobria seus dedos e seu sexo. Oleoso. Escorregadio. Como de fácil seria, pensou, colocar cada polegada de seu pau em sua doçura, nessa pequena e apertada vagina.

—Demônios, quando vai parar?—A voz de Jasper estava atormentada enquanto olhavam a ponta do grosso pomo do aparelho movendo-se com cuidado desde seus apertados músculos até acariciar ao longo de sua fenda.

Edward estava em silêncio. Seu pênis lhe doía como uma ferida cruel, mas sabia que se não davam à mulher tempo suficiente para apaziguar seus apetites, então suas agitadas voltas contra seu corpo de noite iriam conduzir a que fosse fodida finalmente.

Fazia muito frio para considerar dormir sozinhos com seus exíguos trajes. Necessitavam o calor corporal para sobreviver às geladas temperaturas. Não tinha esperado que com tão exuberante folhagem as noites pudessem ser tão infernalmente frias. Só uma grande manta térmica de sobrevivência tinha sido incluída na equipe por essa razão. Esta e o calor corporal lhes mantinha o suficientemente quentes, mas o suave corpo feminino entre os dois homens lhes estava conduzindo a ambos à loucura.

Masturbar-se não ajudava muito. Uns dias antes Edward tinha dado a Jasper a ordem de aliviar suas necessidades antes que caísse a noite. Tomavam turnos para escapar do acampamento e encontrar a privacidade para alcançar o alívio. Mas o fogo voltava instantaneamente às suas veias no minuto em que Bella se metia na cama e começava a esfregar seu doce corpo contra suas costas. Pequenos miados de excitação escapavam de seus lábios. As mãos dela vagariam, deslizando-se entre suas coxas, suas delicadas e sedosas gemas dos dedos encontrariam suas bolas. Masturbar-se sob a manta se converteu em um hábito. Ela lhes estava matando. E olhá-la enquanto terminava de masturbar-se estava-o tornando louco.

Ver a ponta da manga abrindo-a, afundando-se dentro de sua sedosa e quente entrada enquanto seus dedos beliscavam eroticamente seus mamilos o estava tornando louco. Algumas vezes ela inclusive esfregava o aparelho ao redor de seu pequeno e enrugado ânus, fazendo que os dois homens contivessem o ar de antecipação, perguntando-se se ela invadiria o pequeno e apertado buraco. Mas não o fez. Embora obviamente queria.

Finalmente, felizmente, pareceu esgotar-se. Estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés, respirou asperamente quando seus trementes dedos arrojaram o aparelho. Logo, brilhantes pelos fluxos, as pontas de seus dedos desapareceram dentro de sua boca enquanto se provava a si mesmo.

O pau de Edward se sacudiu, lhe deu água na boca. Quanto tempo mais iam estar presos nesse desolado planeta? Muito mais tempo, e ele ia perder a batalha contra sua luxúria e foder à pequena e quente científica. E se ele o fazia, não havia maneira de negar a Jasper o mesmo prazer.

O problema era que o pensar nisso não o corroia. Edward sempre se considerou um homem possessivo e havia se sentido atraído por Bella desde a primeira vez que a viu. Esse sentimento de possessão parecia ter diminuído, entretanto. Seus sonhos estavam atormentados pela visão dela entre Jasper e ele, ambos agradando-a, fodendo-a até que seus paus finalmente se aliviassem da desesperada ereção que os estava tornando loucos por devorá-la.

—Estamos lutando uma batalha perdida—Jasper não estava fazendo outra coisa que expressar os temores de Edward. Ambos os homens estavam atormentados pela fome e por seu sentido da honra quando se tratava dela.

—Lutaremos tanto como possamos, Jasper—grunhiu quando deixou cair os prismáticos e tomou ar—Lhe daremos tempo para que se componha e iremos. Logo obscurecerá.

Era o momento de meter-se na pequena cama que tinham feito, jogar a manta de sobrevivência sobre eles, sentir o calor dela penetrando em sua pele.


	5. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Algo não andava bem. Bella olhou pelo microscópio, aumentando a imagem para ver a polinização que ela mesma tinha forçado em um dos experimentos. Os pequenos microorganismos copulavam uns com outros com loucura. E não eram só as plantas. Tinha verificado o mesmo na água, na fruta e também no ar que lhes rodeava. O planeta era uma grande orgia biológica em progresso.

Sacudiu a cabeça com confusão. Esses acontecimentos não tinham estado presentes enquanto estava se preparando a missão. Sabia que não, já que ela mesma tinha examinado as amostras que os robôs haviam trazido. Isto era algo novo. Algo que só tinha começado no curso de uns poucos meses.

Tomou ar enquanto se endireitava, olhando fixamente para baixo, à pequena seleção de plantas que tinha colocado ao redor da mesa. Fazia provas até a exasperação, tinha trabalhado incansavelmente para compreendê-lo, e maldita fora se podia. É óbvio, o calor que crescia no ar a seu redor não estava ajudando.

Jasper e Edward estavam trabalhando perto do acampamento só com as calças do uniforme, o suor empapava seus corpos enquanto o calor continuava subindo. Como cada tarde. As leituras de temperatura nunca trocavam, mas a umidade se elevava perto de níveis intoleráveis.

Desfez-se da camisa horas antes, quando os homens o fizeram, cobrindo-se apenas com a pequena e úmida camiseta. Ajustava-se a seus peitos, chamando a atenção sobre os duros mamilos que se marcavam na roupa. E Edward o tinha notado. Quando tinha ido antes à loja para levar umas amostras, seus olhos verdes tinham ido imediatamente para as pequenas e duras pontas.

Bella colocou para trás a franja umedecida pelo suor, que tinha escapado de seu rabo-de-cavalo, e colocou seus óculos firmemente em seu nariz enquanto pensava. O planeta crescia em uma taxa muito acelerada. O oxigênio, as nuvens que os cobriam, a vegetação e, assombrosamente, os pequenos insetos. Não tinha havido sinais de nenhum inseto ou outro animal quando se tomaram as amostras. Mas não havia sinais de influência química tampouco. Nenhum afrodisíaco sobrenatural, nada exceto o fato de que parecia que o ponto mais alto se alcançava durante o excessivamente caloroso meio-dia. O processo parecia então esfriar-se com a tarde e descendia na noite. Na manhã seguinte podia-se notar o nível de crescimento. Não um grande crescimento, mas mais rápido que o normal.

Bella começava a temer que isso afetasse a algo mais que à vida das plantas. Notou que sua própria excitação chegava ao topo ao meio dia, logo parecia acalmar-se até que caía dormida. Quando sua mente se relaxava, parecia que seu corpo se voltava mais ativo.

Mais de uma vez tinha despertado procurando desesperadamente com seus dedos no corpo de Edward, procurando o foco de satisfação que sabia podia encontrar entre suas coxas. Ao mesmo tempo, deparava-se gostando da cabeça de Jasper detrás dela, desejando o ter tocando-a, esfregando-se contra ele enquanto sua excitação crescia. Ficava tão desesperadamente quente dormindo, com os sonhos estimulando-a, que sabia que o controle dos homens se ia romper logo.

— Edward — o chamou quando ele e Jasper olhavam os destroços da equipe de comunicações. Lhe devolveu um olhar como pergunta — Pode vir aqui um minuto?

Franziu o cenho antes de levantar-se e mover-se com suas largas e poderosas pernas para a loja. Seus escuros músculos brilhavam com uma úmida cintilação, esticando-se com o movimento. Seu sexo se esticou em resposta.

— O que acontece, doutora? — Seu olhar voou sobre seus peitos e logo voltou para seus olhos.

Bella inalou profundamente, sentindo que sua cara se ruborizava.

— Temos um problema.

Ele elevou sardónicamente uma sobrancelha.

— De acordo, temos então outro problema — ela dominou seu gênio, lhe olhando com frustração.

Ele suspirou violentamente, suas mãos percorreram seu cabelo cor de bronze, muito curto, enquanto a olhava mais de perto.

— Qual é o problema?

— Necessito um pouco de sangue e células de Jasper e de ti, e também—se esclareceu garganta — amostras de sêmen.

Ele ficou olhando-a, de maneira vazia e fria.

– Devo ter entendido mal — Sacudiu a cabeça — Pode repetir a última parte?

Clareou de novo a garganta, ignorando seu próprio rubor.

— Necessito amostras de sêmen — vaiou, sabendo que ele a tinha ouvido.

Ele não disse uma palavra durante comprido tempo. Seu olhar voltou de novo para seus peitos, fazendo que seus mamilos vibrassem perante o brilho de calor de seu olhar.

— Para que? — perguntou finalmente com estudada calma.

Lambendo lábios, lhe explicou rapidamente os resultados das provas que tinha estado fazendo e suas conclusões.

— Necessito sangue, células e sêmen para ver se nossos corpos estão experimentando as mesmas reações — terminou.

Não disse nenhuma palavra durante a explicação. Quando terminou, seus olhos tinham tal dureza e determinação que fizeram que ficasse nervosa.

— Não necessita de amostras — grunhiu finalmente — É óbvio que o estamos. Agora encontra uma ocupação.

Voltou-se e saiu.

— Me perdoe. — Saiu da loja e agarrou seu musculoso braço, conseguindo pará-lo quando ela se pôs à sua frente — Necessito dessas amostras. E o que quer dizer com "encontra uma ocupação"? Em que diabos pensa que estive trabalhando durante doze horas diárias?

A cara dele se voltou vermelha.

—Usa o tempo te masturbando e pode ser que tenha uma resposta. Melhor ainda, usa sua equipe para os estudos em lugar de encher seu sexo e pode que obtenha resultados.

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram ao tempo que sentiu que ficava pálida. Soltou-lhe o braço quando a humilhação percorreu seu corpo.

— Estava-me espiando? — Logo que podia respirar ante o pensamento. Um calor crescente alagou seu corpo enquanto o horror crescia em seu interior.

Afastou-se rapidamente. Precisava pôr suficiente distância entre eles para encontrar uma maneira de tratar com o fato de que se humilhou totalmente diante de seu comandante.

— Maldita seja, Bella — Edward a agarrou quando ela se precipitou dentro da lançadeira, tentando agarrar sua jaqueta de sobrevivência para embrenhar-se no bosque que lhes rodeava. Seus braços a agarraram quando ela passou perto da cama, apertando duramente e girando-a. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, tropeçando e logo caindo de costas enquanto o olhava emocionada.

— Crê que é a única? — disse grunhindo, enquanto se colocava em cima dela, suas coxas se estenderam sobre as dela, o concentrado calor de seu pênis ardendo entre suas roupas, esquentando o montículo de seu sexo — Maldita seja. Estou tão ciumento pelo fato de que algo que não seja meu pau esteve enchendo seu apertado sexo, que não o posso suportar. Mas me condenarei antes de te tocar. Porque quando eu a tome nunca mais vou ser capaz de ordenar a Jasper que se mantenha afastado de ti. Ouve-me? Se te fodo, não tenho outra eleição que te deixar aberta, cheia de minha semente e preparada para que ele te foda também. Isso é o que quer?

— Edwaaard — gemeu seu nome, seus quadris se arquearam contra ele, mal ouvia suas furiosas palavras agora que a estava tocando.

Não lhe importava. Tudo que ele quisesse ela daria, bastava que lhe aliviasse o calor torrencial que enchia seu corpo. Para ser honesta, quanto mais dormia entre os dois homens, mais ansiava as mãos de ambos tocando-a, seus paus alojando-se em seu interior. O planeta não era o único que preparava uma orgia.

Suas mãos se meteram sob o prendedor, despindo seus peitos, encerrando seus duros globos em suas calosas mãos. Ahh, sim, sentia-se tão bem. Arqueou-se para o apertão, seus quadris pressionando fortemente contra sua dura ereção que empurrava contra seu sexo.

As mãos dele lhe apertaram os braços quando seus olhos foram a seus peitos. Logo com um gemido faminto sua cabeça caiu, sua boca atacou um rígido pico e finalmente sugou.

— OH, Deus — A úmida carícia foi um enorme alívio para seu torturado mamilo.

Sua língua golpeava sobre ele, seus dentes o raspavam, sua boca sugava tão duro e forte que as ásperas carícias estiveram perto de conduzi-la ao orgasmo.

As pernas se elevaram, seus joelhos lhe apertaram os flancos quando começou a balançar-se contra ela, friccionando seu pau contra ela, causando que o tecido de suas calcinhas e de suas calças roçasse contra seus clitóris com resultados quase destrutivos. Tudo isso enquanto seus lábios se aproveitavam de seus peitos, indo de um ao outro, lambendo com fogo de pico a pico antes de agarrar os montículos e agarrá-los juntos, sua boca envolvendo ambos os mamilos ao mesmo tempo.

— Edward — Sua cabeça rodou para trás no colchão quando se retorceu debaixo dele, ardendo, tão malditamente excitada que mal podia respirar.

— Maldita seja — grunhiu quando levantou a cabeça — Te vi foder o maldito maço até o ponto de querer destrui-lo com minhas mãos nuas, Bella. Assim me ajude, empurra qualquer outra coisa dentro de seu apertado e pequeno sexo e não serei responsável por minhas ações.

Seus lábios caíram sobre os dela, sua língua se meteu entre seus lábios, beijando-a com faminta gulodice que a empurrou em tão eróticas sensações que se perguntou se sobreviveria a elas. Suas mãos continuaram amassando seus peitos, seus polegares raspando eroticamente seus mamilos.

— Edward —Foi a voz de Jasper que fez com que o grande corpo de Edward se esticasse, em advertência, quase como um animal, um grunhido saiu de sua garganta quando Edward se tombou possessivamente sobre o corpo de Bella.

— Não vou lutar contigo, homem — suspirou finalmente Jasper, embora Bella visse a fome em sua cara — Mas tampouco quero jazer de costas e sofrer. Você a tomou e terei meu turno. Finalmente.

O sexo de Bella, vergonhosamente, pulsou perante o duro tom da voz do outro homem, a determinação que havia nele. Ambos os homens estavam nesse momento perto de um ponto de ruptura e Bella sabia que só ela tinha a chave da sobrevivência de todos ou a destruição. A pergunta era se ao dar o passo final que salvaria suas vidas, destruiria seu coração.

O coração que tinha entregue a Edward muito antes de fazer essa viagem.

* * *

N/a: Desculpe gente, dessa vez não deu pra responder as reviews, pois como o planejado era att ontem, eu ja estou atrasada.

Espero que gostem do cap

Bjos


	6. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

De acordo, não era um afrodisíaco com segurança. Não era uma reação química. Não era uma má função biológica. Então o que seria?

Dois dias depois, Bella permanecia inclinada sobre o microscópio, vestida de novo só com a camiseta e as calcinhas. O calor era excessivo e úmido.

Finalmente tinha convencido a Edward e a Jasper para que se fizessem as provas. Sangue, suor, sêmen e pele, entretanto, os testes apresentavam algumas variações. Tinha procurado uma forma de defini-lo. Como se seus corpos fossem agarrados repentinamente em aceso e parada. As respostas normais estavam sendo interrompidas e a prioridade seguia sendo sexual. Ela se sentia atraída pelos dois homens, embora fosse por Edward que estava apaixonada.

Havia dois homens e ela era a única mulher. Dois potenciais machos e seus hormônios estavam preparados para copular. De algum jeito, o planeta em si mesmo estava fabricando a maneira de assegurar a população. Tinha criado um paraíso perfeito e agora parecia vibrar pela necessidade de o encher de vida. Agora, Bella devia explicar exatamente como o estava fazendo Vênus.

Tinha que haver algo que fazer com o elemento químico não-identificado que tinha encontrado enchendo por completo as plantas, o ar e o sistema da água. Estava atuando como um interruptor que disparava essa sexualidade agressiva nos dois homens, tal como a ela despertava seus próprios desejos de submissão e fantasias sexuais.

Era uma mulher. Criada para ajustar-se ao macho. Tinha sido criada para render-se a sua sexualidade, de qualquer maneira. Seu corpo estava reforçando os princípios básicos segundo os quais a mulher tinha vivido desde que a história recordava. Como homens, Jasper e Edward entenderam a chamada de cópula. Entenderam que havia uma única ela e dois eles. Edward, como o líder, tinha começado a sentir-se possessivo e proprietário. Jasper, não menos dominante, mas mais consciente da liderança de Edward, tinha tomado o papel de menos dominante, mas não menos sexual. E eles finalmente a compartilhariam, ela sabia, se o resgate não chegava logo.

Levantando-se, passeou pelo final da tenda, sentindo a humilhante e penetrante necessidade que a tinha obrigado a masturbar-se vários dias antes. Agora era consciente de que os dois homens sabiam de seus esforços para aliviar-se. Como se estivessem de acordo, se eles não podiam encher seu corpo, nada o faria, não a tinham deixado sozinha no acampamento.

Depois do episódio da lançadeira no dia anterior, os dois homens tinham parecido chegar a uma decisão quase sem falar. Os dois precisavam assegurar sua sobrevivência. Não podia haver batalhas para reclamá-la. Não eram animais. Mas Bella começava a sentir-se assim cada vez mais. Seu corpo pedia a gritos a liberação, seu sexo pegajoso pela necessidade, vibrava de excitação.

— Edward disse que descansássemos quando fizesse este calor — Jasper estava repentinamente detrás dela. Olhando-a com olhos quentes e famintos — Deveria ir à lançadeira onde se está mais fresco.

— Ainda tenho que trabalhar — Sacudiu a cabeça, cuidando de permanecer detrás da baixa estante que esperava a protegesse do fato de que não levava mais que as calcinhas.

— Ordens de Edward — Ele caminhou ao redor da estante e fez uma brusca parada.

Bella tremia. Deu-lhe as costas, aterrorizada por sua expressão. Era o mais fraco dos homens. Sabia que não podia negar-se se ele queria que ela fizesse sua vontade.

— Maldição, é linda — suspirou quando se moveu mais perto.

— Jasper, Edward não quereria que estivesse aqui desta forma — lutou para que sua voz não tremesse.

— Edward é terrível. Vou marcar esse pequeno sexo antes que ele — Jasper grunhiu quando apertou com uma mão seu quadril e a outra empurrou seus ombros.

Bella se queixou quando ele esmagou a parte superior de seu corpo contra a mesa que tinha em frente. Suas mãos aprisionaram firmemente suas costas entre os ombros enquanto seus dedos se meteram por detrás de suas calcinhas.

— Jasper. Edward estará aqui em um minuto.

Ele não a escutava. Seus dedos roçaram através da calda de açúcar que encontrou ao longo dos lábios de seu sexo, estendendo a essência para trás entre a fenda de suas nádegas.

— Cheguemos a um acordo — lhe sussurrou — Sei que você somente quer o nosso comandante neste pequeno e apertado sexo. E não te culpo, estando meio apaixonada por ele como está. Mas eu também a vou ter, Bella. Seja realmente boa comigo agora, e eu te prometo que manterei meu pau confinado a isto…

Um elevado chiado abriu seus lábios quando sentiu um dedo penetrar na apertada entrada a seu ânus. Aprofundou até o nódulo, seu dedo estava molhado de seus sucos quando reclamou sua sensível passagem.

— Me dê isto quando eu queira e Edward não terá que preocupar-se, nem você tampouco, a respeito de seu doce sexo. Só necessito foder, neném. Não preciso te amar. Isso é algo pelo que você e Edward terão que lutar.

Seu dedo estirou sua malha anal, áspero contra ele, em uma erótica demanda enquanto ela tremia no fio de uma excitação quase insana. Ele podia tê-la nesse momento. Seu corpo tremia, seu reto se relaxava ao redor de seu dedo enquanto ele grunhia de alívio. Seus dedos retrocederam. Reuniu mais de seus sucos e voltou facilmente dentro dela outra vez. Bella choramingou, seus músculos abraçaram ao dedo invasor desesperadamente.

— Jasper, vá para o inferno! — O grande corpo de Edward saiu do bosque para eles, seus olhos flamejavam, sua voz gelada.

Bella choramingou quando o dedo se moveu com cuidado em seu traseiro.

— É uma promessa, Bella — lhe sussurrou então. — Diga sim ou não agora. Não vai ter outra oportunidade.

Viu como Edward ia para eles, a parte de diante de suas calças cheia pela sua ereção, seus olhos ardiam perigosamente.

— Rápido. O tempo corre, neném.

— Sim — Olhou Edward, sabendo que ela não poderia agüentar que algum outro tomasse o que ela sabia que era dele, mas também sabendo que seu corpo estava tão ávido por ser fodido que inclusive isso podia ser um alívio.

— Boa garota — Lhe deu um tapinha na nádega antes de lhe permitir levantar-se.

— Bella — Edward deu um passo dentro da tenda — Está bem?

Endireitou-se, consciente da culpa e da fome que se formava redemoinhos em torno deles.

— Não estava… — sacudiu a cabeça — Não estávamos…

Ele deu um passo mais perto, sua mão se cavou em sua bochecha.

— Enquanto não seja uma violação — sussurrou — tudo que digas o acatarei, Bella. Tudo exceto a força, neném – Dirigiu a Jasper um duro olhar.

Detrás dele Jasper amaldiçoou

— Não a teria forçado, Edward.

— Parem — Elevou a mão para os dois — Fora. Os dois. Tenho trabalho que fazer.

— Precisa descansar. — protestou Edward.

— Não. — Sacudiu a cabeça, temerosa de parar, temendo sua própria debilidade. Ainda podia sentir o dedo de Jasper em seu reto, sentir a avidez com a que o tinha tomado. Maldição.

Permaneceu diante deles completamente vestida, eles calados enquanto passeava ao longo da lançadeira

— É como o instinto animal. Planeta deserto, exuberante e preparado para admitir a vida, como uma mulher fértil. No momento em que um homem e uma mulher entraram na atmosfera, voltou-se louco. Nossos corpos se voltaram loucos com ele. O instinto biológico. Cresçam e se multipliquem. Foda-me. Me encha. Me fecunde — Suas mãos se elevaram enquanto andava, inconsciente do efeito que sua descrição estava tendo nos dois homens.

Os pênis já estavam preparados para tal exigência. Foda-me. Me encha. Me fecunde. Sim, pensaram eles por separado, podiam fazê-lo. Olharam-na com a fome transbordando dentro deles.

— Deixem de pensar com o pau! – disse bruscamente quando se voltou, vendo-os quase aturdidos pela avidez — Me estão emprestando alguma atenção?

— Assim, a cura é deixar este infernal planeta — Edward sacudiu a cabeça — Maldição, Bella, não é como se não o tivéssemos tentado.

A frustração lhes estava consumindo. Podia vê-lo. Senti-lo. Seu olhar conectou com o de Jasper. O controle de Edward era lendário. Morreria antes de forçá-la a uma decisão. Isto consumiria a todos.

Bella passou os dedos por seu cabelo, tremendo pelo ar da tarde. Seu corpo ainda estava úmido pela ducha de antes, embora o frio fazia pouco por sossegar a quente labareda que a enchia.

— Olhe. Precisamos dormir. Amanhã tentaremos explicá-lo — Sugeriu Jasper sem alterar-se, embora Bella pôde ver a antecipação em sua cara — Preparemos a cama e pode ser que amanhã tenhamos algumas respostas.

Edward suspirou e o cansaço pareceu afligi-lo.

— Sim. Podemos esperar.

Entraram na lançadeira. Logo montaram a área para dormir. Completamente vestidos exceto os sapatos, colocaram-se em seus lugares quando Edward baixou a manta térmica de seu suporte e a estendeu sobre eles. Suas costas estavam viradas para ela, seu corpo estava tenso. Jasper olhava para o outro lado. Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Estava começando a ser muito duro, muito frustrante, negar a fome que se formava entre eles. Um deles, sabia, faria logo seu movimento.

Só esperava que Jasper cumprisse sua promessa.

* * *

N/A: Desculpe a demora para atualização, estive enrolada e não tive tempo de vir até aqui postar. Espero que tenham gostado do cap, por favor, comentem.

Bjos


	7. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Bella se movia agitadamente em seu sonho, deslizando-se para uma sonolenta bruma quando sentiu que sua camisa se afrouxava, logo lhe era tirada devagar de seu corpo. Devagar, tão devagar que não estava segura se era verdade ou era um sonho. Com muito cuidado, a camiseta foi descartada antes que mãos se movessem para o zíper de suas calças. Estava tombada de costas. Como?! Não havia espaço.

Abriu os olhos, piscando ante o suave brilho do abajur aceso que havia em cima deles. Jasper lhe estava tirando as calças, seu olhar era duro, um aviso. Ele o tinha prometido. Seu coração pulsou mais rápido quando suas calcinhas se seguiram, deixando-a nua, com seu corpo preparado para ele.

Os lábios dele se levantaram em uma careta, lhe assinalando que se voltasse para Edward. Ficou de lado, contendo apenas um gemido quando as pontas de seus peitos roçaram as costas dele.

— Bella. — Edward sussurrou seu nome quando o braço dela se deslizou por sua cintura. Não estava dormindo, mas ela sabia que ele lutaria contra isso, sabia que não sucumbiria primeiro.

Detrás dela sentia os dedos de Jasper separarem suas nádegas, suas mãos eram exigentes quando começou a descer na cama. Ela deu um grito sufocado, esticando-se quando sentiu sua língua lambendo para baixo, pelo estreito vale, até chegar à sua enrugada abertura anal. O que estava fazendo? Sensações indescritíveis percorreram todo seu corpo quando sua língua começou a dar voltas pelo pequeno buraco, alternadamente, sondando-o e lambendo ao redor com sensualidade.

Seus dedos empurraram suas nádegas, as separando, sua língua a penetrou com profundas carícias na sensitiva abertura. Quando ela ofegou, seus quadris se ergueram, gemidos desesperados cresceram em seu peito. Ele não tocou seu sexo. Nem o lambeu ou recorreu aos densos sucos que saíam dele. Era de Edward. Os dois sabiam. Ele não podia cruzar a linha.

Largos minutos depois ele se moveu de novo, beijando suas costas enquanto subia, até que se encontrou completamente detrás dela outra vez. Então seus dedos, frescos e oleosos, pressionaram contra seu ânus e ele empurrou suas pernas e elevou uma delas, colocando-a sobre Edward. Ela ouviu como se cortava a respiração de Edward ao mesmo tempo que sentiu os dedos trabalhando em seu ânus. Ela mal respirava agora, pequenos gemidos escapavam de sua garganta.

— Edward — Sussurrou seu nome quando Jasper a encheu com dois largos dedos, chegando profundo, enchendo seu traseiro com fogo.

Sabia ele o que Jasper estava fazendo? Ela podia-o sentir respirar asperamente, com o corpo tenso, tão rigidamente controlado como ela sabia que o faria. Mordeu os lábios, sua frente pressionou contra os ombros de Edward quando os dedos de Jasper penetraram, estirando-a, preparando-a, trabalhando com três dedos em lugar de dois, sobre o apertado e quente buraco.

Podia sentir sua carne apartando-se para ele, os músculos de seu ânus ordenhando seus dedos enquanto ele a penetrava devagar e facilmente, preparando-a, fazendo que ardesse por ele. Logo ele se moveu para trás, colocou-a sobre seu estômago antes de elevar seus quadris para permitir que a cabeça de seu pau se colocasse em sua abertura anal.

— Edward — Ela quase soluçava seu nome nesse momento, tão excitada, tão cheia de calor, que sentia que podia acender-se em chamas em qualquer minuto.

Os dedos de Jasper separaram suas nádegas. Seu pau pressionou contra sua abertura fazendo que flamejasse sobre o oleoso e duro contorno de sua protuberante cabeça. Ela gemeu de desespero, sentindo a dor abrasadora em seu interior enquanto a montava com um prazer tão intenso que mal podia respirar.

— Agora — ouviu seu sussurro um segundo antes de que a ereta longitude avançasse dura e quente em seu reto, tirando um rude grito de prazer e dor de sua boca.

O sonho mal tinha caído sobre ele quando Edward sentiu movimentos nas suas costas. Bella tinha estado esfregando seus inchados e vestidos peitos contra ele, lhe conduzindo para a loucura, enquanto lutava por manter sob controle sua excitação. E quando estava perto de dormir sentiu o movimento de Jasper. Despindo-a, lhe dando a volta. Um gemido suave sussurrado a seu redor quando sentiu os movimentos em suas costas antes que ela jazesse contra ele de novo, completamente nua, seus mamilos como brasas colados às suas costas.

Sua eleição, recordou a si mesmo enquanto lutava por manter-se de costas para ela. Tinha que ser sua eleição. Ela tinha que fazê-lo sem medo, sem temor a represálias por sua parte. Sua consciência não poderia suportar o contrário.

Edward quase podia ver o casal com o olho de sua mente: o movimento de seus quadris quando a perna dela foi colocada em cima, um sufocado gemido de prazer de Bella. Estava Jasper colocando os dedos em seu sexo? Afundando seus dedos em suas quentes profundidades? Edward sabia que Jasper ia fodê-la.

Edward tentou forçar-se a parar o ato, mas não pôde. Não podia ordenar ao outro homem que não a tocasse. Sentiu que Bella estava sendo trocada de posição para jazer contra seu estômago, seus quadris se elevaram quando Jasper se moveu detrás dela. O pau de Edward se sacudiu de fome. Ele queria esse sexo. Queria fodê-la primeiro. Necessitava fodê-la primeiro.

Todo o ar do refúgio se tornu erótico nesse momento, o aroma delicado do sexo espessava a atmosfera. Bella gemeu seu nome. Um estrangulado, quase doloroso ofego, enquanto Jasper continuava trabalhando com seus dedos em seu interior. Edward imaginou afundando-se em seu sexo, estirando sua pequena entrada.

Ele soube quando o outro homem a penetrou. Sentiu os dois corpos ficar quietos, logo Jasper moveu seus quadris em um duro e repentino impulso. Mas mais que um gemido de prazer, um grito saiu da garganta de Bella.

Edward se voltou, movendo-se até ficar de joelhos, seus olhos muito abertos na débil luz do refúgio, quando viu o panorama diante dele se sacudiram seus sentidos. Era um homem de gostos sexuais variados, tinha pensado que nada o podia sacudir, que nada o podia excitar a tão mais altas cúpulas do que já tinha visto.

Ali estava Jasper, completamente nu, suas mãos agarravam as nádegas de Bella, penetrando nelas, separando-a, sua cabeça estava para trás, em sublime prazer, com seu pau enterrado, grosso e duro, na estreita e pequena entrada detrás da botânica. Não estava fodendo seu sexo, não estava tomando o doce canal que Edward pensava como dele. Melhor dizendo, ele a estava tomando analmente, grunhindo desesperado, o super ajustado buraco enquanto Bella se retorcia.

— Edward — sua voz era como um fio, mesclado prazer, dor e assombro. Seus ombros estavam esmagados contra o colchão, sua cabeça revolta, seus olhos o olhavam em cega excitação quando Jasper manteve seus quadris elevados, seu pau apertando seu traseiro.

Jasper se moveu então, fazendo que a atenção de Edward voltasse para ato sexual que acontecia. Para o pau que se retirava da escuridão, a cabeça púrpura e brilhante, com uma densa capa do lubrificante que haviam estado usando para encontrar seu próprio alívio. Este fazia com que seu pau brilhasse, atraindo a atenção para a tenra carne estirada que se apertava a seu redor.

— Maldita seja, está tão apertada, Edward — Jasper ofegava por respirar, o suor brilhava em sua cara, seus olhos reluziam de luxúria — Tão fodidamente estreita que não o posso suportar.

Edward olhava, quase aturdido, enquanto o outro homem se deslizava no cômodo buraco, ocasionando um estrangulado gemido na mulher que tinha empalado. Jasper estava fodendo seu traseiro com lentos e deliberados impulsos, deixando que ela sentisse cada estiramento da malha, cada nervo que seu pau machucava.

— Edward — Ela estava gemendo seu nome, o olhando quando a luxúria retorceu seus rasgos — O sinto. Sinto muito.

A fome estava consumindo-a. Ele podia vê-lo em seus olhos, nas duras ondulações que atacavam seu corpo enquanto Jasper reclamava seu sensível buraco de atrás. E ela se desculpava? Era a visão mais erótica que jamais tinha visto, vê-la empalada, trespassada com a grossa ereção, chocando-se contra seu estreito traseiro. Seu pau estava malditamente duro, sua própria luxúria tão elevada que mal podia respirar.

Tombou-se ao lado dela, suas mãos foram para seu cabelo umedecido pelo suor, sua cara ao nível da dela.

— É bom? — perguntou-lhe brandamente, sabendo que lhe encantava, o prazer e a dor retorciam seus rasgos em uma máscara de desesperada e agonizante luxúria.

— Dói — ela ofegava, embora seus quadris se moviam para trás cada vez que Jasper se retirava.

— Boa dor? – Perguntou gentilmente, sabendo que havia uma diferença — Ou má dor, neném? Farei que pare. Me diga se quiser que pare.

As lágrimas brilharam em seus olhos quando o olhou. Inocente. Maldição, ele podia dizer por suas lágrimas que nunca tinha sido tomada analmente, nunca alguém havia fodido seu traseiro, como muito um impulso de tentativa, nem muito menos as famintas estocadas que Jasper estava usando para meter-se em seu interior.

Suas mãos arranhavam o colchão que tinham debaixo, miados de necessidade escapavam de seus lábios. Ele se lambeu os lábios, surpreso de sua própria excitação, de sua própria necessidade. Jasper a estava fodendo duro, seus empurrões estremeciam todo seu corpo enquanto olhava Edward com emoção culpada. Adorava cada golpe, mas ele sabia que as emoções que ela tinha construído em seu interior por ele estavam esfolando-a.

— É muito sexy — sussurrou ele contra seus lábios, olhando-a aos olhos abertos pela surpresa — ver te estirando. Ver como seu pau entra em ti enquanto geme, Bella. Nunca tinha visto nada tão excitante em minha vida — seus lábios roçavam os dela com cada palavra. Estava respirando cada sopro de ar estremecido de seu corpo enquanto ela tomava o seu.

— Preciso-te — Estava aturdida, voando entre a dor e o prazer com os que a estava enchendo Jasper.

Sim, o fazia, pensou ele. Seu pequeno e luxurioso corpo se esteve movendo contra suas costas, enquanto seu estreito traseiro se esteve movendo contra Jasper. Sorriu com os lábios apertados, seu pau se sacudiu em suas calças.

— Terá-me — lhe prometeu então, vendo a luxuriosa avidez surpreendida de sua expressão — Te terei, neném. Darei-te algo que necessite e mais. Jasper e eu o faremos.

Jasper estava fodendo-a com abandono, empurrando duro e rápido dentro dela enquanto ela lutava por respirar, todo seu corpo tenso, a intensidade da emoção lhe causava tal tensão, preparava-a para lutar. Ele podia ver o temor que começava a encher seus olhos quando seu corpo começou a estremecer-se com a próxima tormenta.

— Não — A manteve quieta quando seus ombros se flexionaram e tentou levantar-se —Fique quieta, Bella. Te relaxe, neném. Só te relaxe. Abraçar-te-ei. Prometo-o. Reter-te-ei aqui.

O som de absorvente sexo encheu o pequeno refúgio quando Jasper começou a lhe dar com cada onda de força que ficava no corpo. Com força, tomando-a como se ela tivesse nascido para ser fodida por trás, arrojando seu corpo para uma tormenta sexual que Edward só podia olhar com elevadíssima excitação.

Quando Jasper chocou ao final, seu corpo movendo-se, sua voz rouca, débil, quando anunciou sua explosão, Edward viu Bella arder. Os calafrios rasgaram seu corpo, sacudindo-a como se lhe tivesse mandado eletricidade ao longo de seu reto ao mesmo tempo que a quente semente de Jasper.

Gritou o nome de Edward enquanto ele a sujeitava, sua boca se abriu impotente enquanto se retorcia contra a explosão de seu interior. Seu orgasmo foi a coisa mais bela que tinha presenciado, enchendo seu peito com a emoção; enchendo seu pau com um cálido anseio, lhe conduzindo à loucura.

Finalmente, uns minutos depois, Jasper relaxou sua vara do apertado buraco enquanto Edward ficava de joelhos e liberava sua tensa ereção. Quando o outro homem se desabou ao lado de Bella, Edward lhe deu a volta.

O sêmen de Jasper ainda gotejava do ajustado buraco negro quando colocou a cabeça de sua tensa ereção na porta de seu inchado sexo. Ela tremia então, as lágrimas brilharam em seus olhos quando o olhou.

Ele queria enchê-la devagar. Queria embebedá-la de suaves beijos e construir lentamente um fogo que viveria na memória dela para sempre. Mas a luxúria tinha tomado as rédeas como um demônio, fazendo impossível lhe dar o que ele sabia que ambos queriam. Mais tarde, prometeu-se silenciosamente. Mais tarde.

Colocar seu pau no ajustado, quente e pequeno canal de seu sexo, foi o maior prazer que Edward jamais tinha conhecido. Ela estava muito estreita, muito quente e muito molhada. Entrar devagar em seu interior o estava matando quando o que queria fazer era empurrar dura e profundamente. Mas ele era maior que Jasper. Seu pau era mais grosso, mais comprido, e por cima de todas as coisas, ele não queria feri-la.

Bella rezou para não estar sonhando de novo. Podia sentir a sensibilidade de seu reto, mas, inclusive mais, podia sentir Edward colocando seu grosso pau dentro de suas úmidas profundidades, fazendo-a gritar perante as sensações que Jasper não tinha sabido lhe dar, nem sequer enterrado em seu traseiro.

Edward tocou uma parte dela que ninguém mais tinha tido. Como sabia que nenhum outro homem o faria. Ele a olhou, seus olhos cinzas quase resplandecentes pela luxúria e a aprovação quando sua ereção avançou em seu interior lentamente, partindo-a, enchendo-a com assombroso prazer.

— Vá, neném. — lhe sussurrou quando finalmente colocou cada tensa e grosa polegada em seu desesperado sexo — Tão estreita e quente. Nada tinha envolto nunca meu pau como isto.

Ela se estremeceu ante as explícitas palavras. Detrás dela, Jasper se tinha movido, lhe elevando o braço, baixando a cabeça, sua boca encerrou o pico de seu peito, seus dentes e sua língua rasparam o sensibilizado mamilo.

Bella se sacudiu ante a sensação acrescentada, seus quadris se elevaram para Edward, conduzindo seu pau mais profundamente em seu choroso sexo.

Edward lutou por manter o controle nesse momento. Olhou a Jasper com os olhos entrecerrados, enquanto Jasper cuidava com fome o bico cheio de Bella. Seus olhos se fecharam, suas bochechas se apertaram, suas mãos envolveram o cheio montículo enquanto se introduzia firmemente.

— Edward — gritou quando seus músculos se fecharam sobre seu pau, seus olhos obscurecidos, suas bochechas brilhando coradas — Por favor — seus quadris se sacudiram de novo — OH, Deus, Edward. Fode-me. Fode-me duro.

Não pôde voltar atrás. Suas mãos agarraram suas coxas quando começou a empurrar duro e profundo dentro dela, forçando ao passar a resistente malha, os gritos dela ecoavam a seu redor com cada dura e dirigida estocada. Dor e prazer mesclados, tal como tinha sido com Jasper. Mas Edward ouvia algo mais agora. Ouvia-a cantando seu nome, rogando como não tinha rogado ao outro homem, o olhando nos olhos, sua própria dilatação quando sentiu as duras contrações começar a encher por completo o ajustado canal que ele estava golpeando ferozmente.

Seu orgasmo foi a coisa mais formosa que jamais tinha presenciado. Seu esbelto corpo se arqueou para ele, sua boca se abriu, a cabeça para trás, quando um fino gemido fez pedacinhos uma parte de sua alma, e ele sentiu seus sucos chamuscar seu pau. Não havia volta então. Deu um golpe com dureza e profundidade quando seu pau se sacudiu e logo explorou com seu próprio alívio. Duros e quentes jorros de sua semente saíram disparados dentro das abrasadoras profundidades, lhe tirando um gemido de sua garganta e abrindo uma parte de seu coração.


	8. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Saíram na manhã seguinte, cada um se foi automaticamente a seu trabalho, não foi dito nada a respeito do ocorrido a noite anterior. Tinham trabalho a fazer. Um encargo que completar até que fossem resgatados. Edward não duvidava que finalmente seriam resgatados. Só esperava que fosse logo. Bella era pequena e seu sexo o conduzia fortemente, no melhor dos casos, a algo semelhante a dar um assalto por surpresa. E Jasper não estava em muito melhor forma. Estava terrivelmente assustado de que ela não fosse o suficientemente forte para tomar o que sua fome necessitava, e ele estaria condenado se a visse ferida.

Nada podia apagar de sua memória ver seu amigo brocando o pequeno e ajustado traseiro de Bella. Vendo sua ereção introduzindo-se por detrás, afundando-se dentro dela, quase tinha feito que Edward viesse sozinho. Vendo Bella perdida em uma neblina de sensações, fodê-la depois, tinha sido inclusive melhor.

Ele tinha sabido desde a primeira vez que a viu que ela realizaria qualquer fantasia sexual em sua vida. Ele o faria com ela. Provaria essa posse nesse dia. Tinha permitido que Jasper a tomasse primeiro porque sabia que Bella não tinha implicação emocional com o outro homem. Somente sexual, pura e simples. As necessidades da estranha infecção biológica e a luxúria natural estavam afectando a todos. Por causa disso, Edward recusou fazer o primeiro movimento, recusou para que a eleição recaísse nas mãos dela. Sua aceitação a noite anterior fazia que seus instintos gritassem nesse momento.

Quando se tinham levantado, Edward lhe tinha dado uma camiseta limpa e umas calcinhas, arrojando sua camisa e suas calças fora de seu alcance. Ela o tinha ficado olhando, com seus surpreendidos olhos marrons, seu suave cabelo caindo ao redor em um halo de seda. Jasper tinha observado a muda cena com olhos curiosos.

Bella tomou ar profundamente e se foi ao banho lavar-se e vestir-se e saiu levando a exígua camiseta e as calcinhas. Saiu da lançadeira e se dirigiu a trabalhar. Edward se voltou então para Jasper.

O outro homem parecia tenso, preparado para a ira de Edward.

— Estamos cravados aqui — suspirou finalmente Edward — Estamos de acordo que se aconteceu isto, segue assim. Não deixarei que minhas emoções interfiram. Mas se ela disser não, quer dizer não, por Deus. Ouviste-me? – perguntou ao outro homem com voz áspera.

— Pedirá que ela diga não? — perguntou então Jasper.

Edward só pôde sacudir a cabeça. Não pediria a ela que dissesse não, não o exigiria. Inferno, nem sequer queria que o fizesse. Era bastante estranho, mas o pensamento de compartilhá-la era tão erótico que era doloroso. Tinha-lhe visto os olhos; viu seu temor e seu amor por ele a noite anterior. Mas ele tinha sabido todo o tempo que Bella era diferente. Os impulsos biológicos causados por este planeta eram uma condenação. Sua Bella era doce e pequena, ávida para lhe dar tudo que pusesse. E ela tinha sabido, tinha visto sua excitação no dia anterior, quando Jasper atravessou seu estreito traseiro com seus dedos.

Jasper assentiu com um agudo e abrupto movimento.

— Fraude-share — murmurou. — Filho da puta, um sonho úmido cobrará vida.

E isso era exatamente o que era Bella. Um sonho úmido feito realidade. Quando o calor começou a aumentar e o meio-dia caiu completamente sobre eles, levantaram o olhar do receptor no que estavam trabalhando e viram Bella parada diante deles.

— Fui uma má garota — sussurrou com uma vozinha suave que fez com que o pau de Edward se sacudisse sob as calças.

— Foste-o? — ficou de pé então, consciente da lenta e crescente excitação de Jasper — O que fez?

Pôde ver a excitação faiscando em seus olhos quando tirou a mão das costas e lhe mostrou a manga de cristal. Tinha rastros de sua nata, o suco denso e espesso, ao longo da arredondada protuberância.

Edward estreitou os olhos ao olhá-la.

— Muito má — grunhiu, suas mãos foram a suas calças para liberar a ereção — Sabe o que ocorre às garotinhas más, não, Bella?

Tinha os olhos sonolentos, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pela paixão.

— São açoitadas — disse, seus olhos faiscando pela excitação.

— Filha da puta — sussurrou Jasper com uma crescente excitação detrás dele.

— Limpe a manga do morteiro, Bella — Manteve a voz dura — Com sua boca. Chupa para limpá-la.

Frenéticas faíscas de calor encheram seus olhos. Sua boca se abriu quando tomou o grosso aparelho dentro dela. A cabeça desapareceu entre seus lábios quando começou a lamber e a chupar sua nata da manga. Edward soltou rapidamente suas calças, seu pau sobressaía gordo e duro de entre suas coxas quando ela mostrou a manga livre de nata.

— É uma menina muito má – sussurrou. — Vem aqui e chupa meu pau, menina má, logo vou castigar-te.

Ela se ajoelhou graciosamente, sua boca aberta de ansiedade quando ele afundou uma mão em seu cabelo e com a outra guiou sua palpitante ereção a seus lábios. Ela a rodeou instantaneamente, metendo-lhe em sua boca enquanto sua língua começava a acariciá-la com ferozes lambidelas.

— Edward — Jasper gemeu detrás dele com um murmúrio excitado.

Edward grunhiu. Isto era dele. O outro homem podia ter seu turno mais tarde, depois de que a semente de Edward enchesse cada orifício do corpo dela onde coubesse um pau.

Chupava-o com golpes profundos e quentes, seus dedos cravados em suas bolas, as acariciando gentilmente, enquanto ela gemia ao redor de sua carne. Edward podia sentir seu escroto esticando-se, atirando da base de seu pau enquanto lutava por conter sua liberação.

Empurrava devagar dentro e fora de sua boca, desfrutando da cálida e úmida chupada, determinado a fazer que durasse. Maldição, era boa. Sua boca era pura delícia. Suas mãos a mantinham quieta enquanto tomava até quase a garganta, gemendo ao redor da dura e palpitante carne enquanto a chupava com faminto abandono.

— Vou gozar — lhe advertiu enquanto apertava os dentes contra o prazer — Recorda, garotinha, as garotas boas engolem.

Ela gemeu, sua necessidade só crescia, seus lábios tomaram, movendo-se sobre ele em um movimento ávido quando começou a foder sua boca, logo tomaria seu quente e ajustado traseiro.

Suas mãos apertaram seu cabelo, um gemido se abriu por sua garganta quando seu pau saltou, então explodiu, enchendo sua boca com seu sêmen. Quentes e rápidos jorros encheram sua boca enquanto ela lutava desesperadamente com cada gota que ele derramava em sua garganta. E ainda estava duro.

— Edward — A voz de Jasper era mais insistente, mais faminta.

— Espera seu turno! — Edward se expressou, acre, enquanto tirava sua carne de seus lábios, olhando-a com olhos selvagens

— Tragaste isso tudo — murmurou com voz áspera, densa — mas ainda é uma menina má, fodendo-te a ti mesma dessa maneira. Papai tem que te açoitar agora.

— Não me açoite, papai — sussurrou enquanto ele a levantava — O farei melhor a próxima vez.

— Muito tarde — grunhiu, empurrando-a dentro da lançadeira — Essa manga esteve em seu precioso sexo quando te disse que não. Agora tem que pagar.

Ele nunca tinha açoitado a uma mulher em sua vida. Tinha sonhado com isso. Tinha-o desejado, mas nunca o tinha feito. Sentou-se no grande colchão da área de dormir, colocou-a sobre seu regaço e rasgou as calcinhas de sua gordinha bunda.

Jasper os tinha seguido, agora nu, seu pau sobressaía, saltando cada vez que a mão de Edward pousava nas atrevidas nádegas.

Bella estava saltando contra ele, soluçando com cada palmada enquanto seu tenso traseiro se tornava rosa, oprimia seu sexo contra a perna dele enquanto a espancava. Ele sentia sua pele quente, ouvia seu pranto subindo e ainda assim a golpeava. Estava fascinado, cada vez mais quente pela vista de suas coradas nádegas, seu pau pulsava como uma ferida aberta.

Apaziguou com suas mãos o ardente traseiro, então seus dedos se meteram entre suas coxas.

— Me alcance o tubo, Jasper — ordenou ao outro homem.

O tubo estava ali imediatamente.

Ele abriu suas coradas nádegas, ignorando seus pequenos rogos, suas promessas de "ser uma boa garota" desde esse momento. Estendeu uma linha de gel sobre sua fenda, deixou o tubo a um lado e começou a trabalhar seu pequeno buraco.

— Meu pau é maior que o de Jasper, menina — lhe advertiu. Desesperado por foder seu estreito traseiro, abriu-o — Te vai doer, neném. Dor tão má que vais gritar e me rogar por mais.

Estava tendo a profunda suspeita de que à pequena botânica gostava da dor.

— Estarei bem — ela ofegava, logo soluçou, quando dois dedos se afundaram em sua pequena entrada rosada. Os músculos agarraram os dedos, sugando-os, enquanto ele atirava para trás. Retorceu-os dentro dela outra vez, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu seus sucos gotejando sobre sua coxa.

Ao final, tinha três dedos trabalhando dentro dela, abrindo-a com eles enquanto os empurrava duro e profundamente dentro do pequeno portal. Agora ela soluçava de desespero e Edward estava preparado para explodir.

Jogou-a sobre a cama, movendo-se rapidamente detrás dela, mantendo-a em posição enquanto apartava suas nádegas. Jasper se colocou em frente à sua cabeça, suas mãos lhe elevaram a cara, seu pau invadiu seus lábios. Ela o agarrou imediatamente.

Edward não podia suportá-lo muito mais. Pressionou a cabeça de sua ereção contra a avermelhada abertura e pressionou devagar. Quando a ponta passou o apertado anel de músculos que havia, ignorou os frenéticos gemidos e colocou seu pau profundamente dentro do primeiro agarre tenso de seu traseiro, olhando como ela tomava cada polegada.

Jasper estava enterrado, quase até as bolas, em sua boca, sua expressão era de arrebatamento quando ela tentou gritar ao redor de seu sexo.

— Vê o que acontece com as garotinhas más que se fodem a si mesmos? — Edward a tirou devagar, pausado, logo mandou seu pau escavar duro e profundo no quente e pequeno buraco.

Suas costas se arquearam, um estrangulado grito se ouviu ao redor do pau de Jasper quando Edward sujeitou os quadris dela e a fodeu com ávido abandono. Ela tinha o sexo mais quente no que tinha afundado seu pau. Incrementou seus empurrões, determinado a imprimir cada golpe em seu corpo antes de enchê-la por completo com seu sêmen, de maneira que seu corpo nunca reconhecesse a outro. Nem a Jasper. Especialmente a Jasper.

Ela estava ocupando-se agora do pênis do outro homem, sugando-o profundamente em sua boca, quando Edward começou a conduzi-la através de novos limites de prazer e dor. Ela estava gritando ao redor da ereção do outro homem, dando um salto ante cada empurrão que Edward dava em seu reto até que começou a esticar-se com seu crescente orgasmo.

Ele sentiu que caía sobre ela. Sentiu os músculos esticando-se ao redor de seu pau, ouviu seus estrangulados gemidos quando Jasper se sacudiu, obviamente vertendo sua semente na ávida garganta, enquanto Edward gemia ao lhe dar também a sua. Empurrou até o fundo, o fogo percorreu seu corpo, lambendo sua ereção e liberando seu sêmen por volta das apertadas e trementes profundidades de seu ânus.


End file.
